The Other Side
by POCMAN33
Summary: A Look at Hailey's life before she went back home
1. Hotel Room

Its hard to open my eyes, and I have no idea why. I am trying to figure out where I am but I cant. I hear the song "I need a girl" playing off somewhere in the distance, but I can tell its in the same room. I try to sit up from the king sized bed I am lying on but my body hurts. I feel very stiff and sore. I can feel are from a fan next to me. My hard is blowing in my face and I cant bring myself to brush it aside. I can only now start to make out a picture. All I see if white, from the ceiling. I now remember where I am, im at some Seattle hotel called "The inside". Last night comes back to me. I came here with someone, some guy I picked up in a bar. Some college student that is about 4 year younger then I am. I cant remember what he looks like. I lie on the bed for a few hours until I sit up and look around the room. The floor is coved with I guessing his cloths and mine. The TV is on mute and the show "Friends" is playing. I look to the night stand beside me and see two open condom rapers and a clock with big red numbers on it that read 12:45 pm. I get out of the bed and talk to the bath room, I look down at my sore body and notice some scares and blood stains on my leg. When in the bath room I look at myself in the mirror and see there is dried cum in my hair and my top lip was cut and there is a black line of dried blood. I shower and then sit on the bed, no towel, just naked and wet, light a cigarette, and take notice the bible half way under the bed. I pull it out and look am shocked to see that here are some words cut into the outside cover of it.The cover now reads "Hailey is a Holy Bitch" with the "itch" scratched over the "ible". I didn't think that the kid would be that smart. I then dress, watch the end of friends and leave. As I walk down the long hall way trying to find the elevator I look at the room numbers, the go up, I start at 112, and I end up at 123 before I find the elevator. On my way down to the lobby I offer some guy in the elevator with me for me to give him head for $50 and he gives me a 100 dollar bill and then asks me if I have change and I tell him no. He comes before we get to the lobby. I take his money, he asked me if he could tell me to dinner. I tell him to go to hell. I buy an apple from a near by shop, and see a pay phone. I walk over to it and call my sister Kirsten. It rings three times before she answers her phone. "Hello" I hear. I say nothing. "Hello?" I hear again. I still say nothing. I can hear Sandy and Seth talking about bagels in the back round and then I hear a voice I never heard before ask if Seth if he wanted to go the movies tonight. Kirsten hangs up the phone. I call back. When Kirsten picks up and I drop the phone can catch taxi. As the taxi drives away I turn and look at the payphone and see the phone sway, and as the taxi drives on the pay phone gets smaller and smaller. The driver asks me where to, I tell him Starbucks. 


	2. Manny and Buddy

It is about 9:30 am as I leave my apartment, the sun is glaring down on me as I look at my shadow. It is very hot outside and I am starting to sweat. The tar on the road is boiling and I see a few young kids trying to fry an egg on the sidewalk. I cant remember the last time is was this hot. I hear some people talking about this being a record breaking day. The high will hit 106 today. Im on my way to buy some coke from a guy named Manny that lives down the street from me. When I get this his house I knock on the door and wait for about five minutes and a little girl comes to the door, I would guess she is not over the age of 15, she asks "Who are you" I tell her that I need to see Manny. When I say his name she turns away from me and looks to the ground. She then puts her hand on her stomach and says he is in his room, the first door to the left at the top of the stairs. I walk up there and see a little puppy at Manny's door. The door has the words "Manny's Hole, Keep the Fuck out, FUCK YOU" carved in it. When I get to the door I can smell hash and coke and I start to get a little light headed. The Puppy looks up at me, too skinny, looks really weak starts to cry and lays down next to my feet. I bend down and look at its collar and it says his name is Buddy and he is from 143 Barkly Road, which is about three miles from here. The door flies open and Manny, about 26, 6'1" and 244 pounds, is standing there wearing a red shirt with cum stains and black shorts. He grabs my arm and asks "Why the fuck are you here?" the dog starts to bark as he throws me into the room and I can he a yelp from the dog. The door slams. I get my balance and tell him I need some coke. "You need some coke? where's your fucking money bitch?" I pull $400 out of my pocket and hold it in his face. "There is the money you fat fuck!" He smacks me in the face and says "Don't get smart you fucking whore" He goes over to a closet and looks throw some boxes. I stand in the middle of his messy room and look around holding my cheek. I see a poster with a picture of a baby seal getting smacked my a skimmer at sea world. He throws me $400 worth of coke and then tells me to get the fuck out. As I walk out I tell him I will have him out on the streets in about three weeks. He lights a cigarette and tells me to go fist myself. I slam his door behind me and see the puppy throwing up in the corner of the hallway. I go over to him, pick him up, he licks me twice, it was dry, then holding the coke and the puppy I walk down stairs and see the little girl smoking and watching gay porn. I leave then house. When I get back to my apartment I give the dog a bowl of water, and I have to fill it twice because he drinks it all and then falls asleep on a pink pillow. I open the bag the coke is in I call my friend Jenna and she tells me she will be over soon. 


End file.
